


Fugitives (A SuperCorp Fanfiction)

by Thisistheend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, New monster - Freeform, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, meta-human, metahuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisistheend/pseuds/Thisistheend
Summary: Due to Lillian Luthor’s arrest, Cadmus releases a creature that can manipulate and unlock the secrets of the human brain. It seems to be searching for Supergirl’s secret identity, so she becomes a fugitive within her own city. Supergirl must turn to Lena Luthor for guidance.





	1. The Metahuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Come a Little Closer** by Cage the Elephant  
>  **St. Patrick** by PVRIS _**(Supergirl/Kara's Theme)**_

A sister’s night was exactly what Kara Danvers needed. A huge weight had been lifted off of her chest since the arrest of Lillian Luthor, but she didn’t have the chance to reflect until now. She didn’t even bother with changing into her normal clothes− besides, it was comforting to her when she ran her fingers through her cape. Her whole body flopped onto the couch, with some protest from Alex. Nevertheless, her sister joined her. Kara felt the warmth of her Alex’s arm around her shoulders, and she took a deep exhale. Stress from the previous day began to ebb away as she let her head fall into her sister’s shoulder. Finally, Kara was in the present; she noticed the way the rain thrummed against the window, or the way her sister’s stomach rose when she took a breath. Her eyelids fluttered in protest to her tiredness, be she willed them to stay open.  


“I got pot stickers and ice cream. Which first?” Alex questioned.  


“Ice cream. I could use the sugar,” Kara grinned.  


“Dessert before dinner?” Alex teased, “Alright, you deserve it after last night.” She rose from the couch, making Kara shift her weight and look towards the dining table. Steam rose through the bag that sat in the center, the aroma of fresh pot stickers consuming the apartment.  


“I really thought we were going to lose Lena,” Kara pointed out, “I’m glad I was wrong.” She leaned her head against the couch, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She used her x-ray vision to see past it, revealing the stars above her. Light pollution prevented her from seeing the whole Milky Way, but she could just see Rao’s red tint near the flat screen TV. Memories of learning star charts on Krypton flooded her mind, and a deep surge of guilt filled her chest at the thought of Krypton. Perhaps she’d go out to the countryside one day and see how many stars she could remember. But for now, she was content with watching Rao float through the heavens.  


That inner peace escaped her as she felt something oily grip her throat. Kara’s gaze broke from Rao to see a black hand wrapping around her neck from out of the shadows. She tried to take a gulp of air, only to make a guttural sound. Kara grabbed its wrist, only to grasp the air around her. The creature had her pinned to the couch, despite her attempts to shake it off. One of the fingers seeped through her hair, and the image of her mother was fixated into her mind.  


“SUPERGIRL!” her sister shouted. She heard the crack of a gun, and a bullet flew through the dark mist. The creature flinched, letting go of Kara. As she gasped for air, the hand morphed into a single eye, blinking back at Alex. The shadowy mass lurched for her sister before Kara could react. It transformed into a massive hand again, but this time it gripped its fingers onto Alex’s head. Her sister’s eyes rolled back, and her hands went limp. The gun clattered to the floor of the apartment, and Kara watched Alex’s eyes roll back. Kara screamed her sister’s name, heat pouring out of her eyes before she could think. The lasers hit the creature’s wrist, and it shifted into a giant mouth to screech out in pain. Alex’s body went limp when the creature let go of her, making her hit the floor with a thud. The mouth shifted into a black gas, fleeing through the window as if taken by the wind. Kara was left with her sister, lifeless on the floor with blood pooling from behind her ears.  


“Come on…” Kara fretted, racing to Alex’s side. She gripped the sides of her sister’s face, shaking it to wake her up. But her body was still except for her racing heart. Kara gently picked her up, hanging on to every beat. She crept through the open window that the creature had left behind, carefully balancing on the windowsill.  


“I’m taking you to the DEO. Hang on, okay?” Kara spoke to her, despite knowing that she couldn’t hear her. She pushed her red boots into the wall of the building, using it to push off into the air. The skyscrapers of National City raced by her, but she clung to her sister as if she were a lifeline.  


~~~  


It had been two hours since the paramedics took her. Supergirl knew that her sister was just in the room behind her. She still hung onto that heartbeat that she could pick up with her super hearing. She relied on that heartbeat to keep drumming, and she relied on the DEO to keep it that way. If they could heal an alien that went through a beating from Supergirl, then they could help Alex Danvers. But she wouldn’t dare look through the wall behind her. She didn’t want to know what they were doing to her, and it was better off that way. For now, she could sit on the bench and watch the DEO agents walk by. Supergirl finally had a chance to sit and reflect, but she wanted to leave the present now more than ever.  


Maggie was the first to show up. She appeared at the end of the hall, her arms crossed and tense. Wordlessly, she walked up to the door of the operating room, but she wouldn’t look through the window. The detective leaned against the wall across from Supergirl instead.  


“I can hear her heartbeat,” Supergirl told her, “She’s alive.” Maggie sighed a breath of relief.  


“And if it stops?”  


“I’ll tell you. Don’t worry.”  


Maggie looked away from the Kryptonian, scanning the hallway ahead of her. Supergirl could see her hands shaking from under her armpits.  


“I’m surprised the DEO let you in,” Supergirl continued.  


“I did some research on the monster you described to the agents when you came in,” Maggie explained, “I wanted to be useful. And, you know, my girlfriend might be dying right now. The DEO can sympathize.”  


“Did you find anything?”  


“I got hold of some government files on Cadmus before it went rogue,” Maggie claimed, “They were holding onto a metahuman that matches your description.”  


“That thing was a human?” Supergirl questioned.  


“Indeed it is,” A deep voice answered from the end of the hallway. J’onn approached them in his human form, his eyes alert. “Winn is working on some tests of the residue that was left in Alex’s hair. There’s another human’s DNA in it.”  


“What? How’d they turn a human into that?” Supergirl wondered.  


“Not sure. But it’s designed to change the chemicals in a person’s brain,” Maggie explained, “It can kill someone if it hangs on for long enough.”  


“I got it off of Alex pretty fast,” Supergirl breathed, “Hopefully that’s enough to keep her alive.” J’onn and Maggie both nodded. Supergirl noticed that both of their hearts were racing, and J’onn’s muscles tensed up.  


“This metahuman was held under Lillian Luthor,” Maggie sighed, “I think she kept it for personal use. She must have let it out before she was arrested.” J’onn’s eyes snapped to Maggie, and she took a step back.  


“It’s out for Lillian’s revenge,” J’onn insisted, “It’s an assassin. Potentially a torturer.”  


“Oh my god,” Supergirl realized, “Lena’s in trouble.”  


“Hang on, Supergirl. It’s after you, too,” Maggie pointed out, “Save yourself first before you can help anyone else.” Alex’s heartbeat slowed for a moment, then fell back into its normal pace. The change made Supergirl panic for a split second, and she had to take a deep exhale to get herself to relax.  


“I oversaw some of Winn’s work with the residue,” J’onn pointed out, “Even with its remnants, I could feel it penetrate my mind. It brought back snippets of some nasty memories.”  


“I saw my mom!” Supergirl realizes, “I saw her on Krypton when it was trying to kill me.”  


“I don’t think this thing could kill you,” J’onn warned, “But it could still reach into your mind. Torture you. And it could consume the memories of any human it kills. Anyone who knows your secret identity is at risk, too. I bet it’s designed to make you suffer, so it’s putting everyone at risk.” Supergirl knew that he had to leave out the fact that he had the same threats, as well. But with Maggie standing between them, they communicated it through a glimpse and a nod.  


“What are we going to do?” Maggie fretted, “Nobody is safe. Especially if Alex−” Her voice faded, and J’onn’s heartbeat increased. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hide the fear of Alex’s death from Supergirl.  


“It didn’t have control of Alex for very long,” J’onn insisted, “Supergirl’s identity should still be a secret as long as Alex survives.” He reached for his satchel, pulling out three black cases. He handed one to Maggie, and she took it tentatively. Clicking the case open, it revealed a set of earpods.  


“Those should cut out the signal the creature puts into the brain,” J’onn explained, “I’ve ordered everyone in the DEO to wear them. Everyone who knows Supergirl’s identity will remain here and wear them as well.”  


“Why give them to me?” Maggie asked.  


“You’re close to Alex, and you know Supergirl. You’re still a target,” J’onn pointed out. He turned to Supergirl, his arms crossed.  


“As for you, you’re not safe here anymore. There are too many people you care about here. You’ll have to operate somewhere different from where your secret identity lives, or from here. Somewhere that the creature won’t think to look.” Supergirl nodded in understanding, and J’onn tapped at his ear, “I’ll still be communicating with you on what’s going on. You can still be Supergirl and do what your secret identity does for a living, as long as it’s away from the people you’re normally around.”  


“Alright, Hank,” Supergirl nodded, “I’ll find someplace to stay.”  


The door to the operating room opened, making all three of them jump. A woman in green scrubs moved toward them, and she pulled the mask off her face. There was a pause in the room, the air filled with dread.  


“Agent Danvers is fine. She’ll need a few weeks to recover. You can talk to her now if you’d like.”  
Time flowed forward again. Maggie rushed into the operating room without a second thought, and Supergirl sighed a breath of relief. J’onn’s arms fell to his sides, and he sat down on the bench beside the Kryptonian.  


“Could you do a favor for me?” he asked.  


“What is it?”  


“Ms. Luthor is in danger as well. Could you give these to her in the morning?” J’onn thrust the case towards her.  
Lena.  


“Yeah, no problem!” Supergirl grinned, taking the case. Both of them rose from their seats, and Supergirl was next into the operating room. Alex’s hospital bed was in the center of the room, with IV’s attached to her arms and wrists. Her skin was pale, and she tried to smile. Maggie held her hand gently, tears glistening on her face. Supergirl walked up to the opposite side of the bed, taking the other hand.  


“Hey,” Supergirl spoke, “How are you feeling?”  


“Terrible,” Alex’s voice was hoarse, “But I’m alive. That’s good.”  


“I’m going to have to go into hiding for a while,” Supergirl told her, “But we’ll keep in touch, okay?”  


“I’ll miss you,” Alex muttered, “I saw you die when that thing got me. All three of you. And my mom, she abandoned me. For who I was.” Her eyes darted from Maggie to Supergirl, then to J’onn, who situated himself at the end of the bed.  


“What did it feel like when the metahuman had you, Agent Danvers?” J’onn asked.  


“Like I was alone. And I’d never contact another soul again. I just wanted it to end.”  


“You’re not alone anymore, okay?” Maggie insisted. Supergirl took a sharp breath, holding Alex’s hand tighter.  


“Okay,” Alex nodded.


	2. The Transaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **We Don't Believe What's on TV** by Twenty One Pilots

Supergirl was careful to muffle her landing on the balcony of Lena’s office. Through the glass, she saw Lena’s feet shake rhythmically under her chair, but there was no sign that she was aware of the Kryptonian’s arrival. She hummed to a song that Supergirl couldn’t recognize while she typed away at her laptop. Her secretary, Jess, was nowhere to be seen, but Supergirl didn’t doubt that she was on the premises. The Kryptonian caressed the edges of her cape with her free hand, the other holding the black case. She turned her back on the glass window, her gaze scanning the city around her. Sure enough, there was no shadowy mist following her footsteps− only the illuminated windows of the sleeping city shone down on her. Of course, Supergirl expected Lena to be hard at work while the moon shone above her office window. But they hadn’t spoken since Lillian Luthor’s arrest just a few days before, so she wasn’t sure what to expect.  


Lena’s chair was empty when she turned back to the office. The CEO leaned against the open door to the balcony, her arms crossed. She wore a black silk blouse with a red skirt, her hair put up in a bun. A few strands of black hair stuck out, and her eyebrows fluttered from what Supergirl assumed was a lack of sleep. Despite this, her eyes were alert and piercing, as if she was trying to read the Kryptonian’s mind.  


“It’s good to see you again,” Lena smiled, “Come on in, it’s cold out here.”  


“That’s not really an issue for me, but thanks,” Supergirl joked, following Lena into the office. Her cape billowed at a gust of wind, and she had to pull it close to her body so that it wouldn’t get caught in the glass door. Lena closed it behind her, her posture relaxing.  


“Any news about my mother?” Lena questioned, moving back to her desk. She didn’t sit down, but leaned into her desk. Supergirl had to keep reminding herself to stand tall− she could look too much like her counterpart if she didn’t maintain her hero persona.  


“That’s why I’m here,” Supergirl sighed, shaking her head, “This must be hard on you, I’m… I’m sorry about what happened. And how I treated you when I found out about your mother. What you did… that was amazing.”  


“And I’m sorry I got upset with you when you told me,” Lena reassured her, “You did the right thing by talking to me. It all worked out in the end.”  


“No, it didn’t. Your mother is in jail, Lena,” Supergirl asserted.  


“It’s fine. I should have seen it coming,” the Luthor pointed out. Her gaze dropped from Supergirl’s as if she couldn’t look at her.  


“There’s more to it,” Supergirl told her. Lena’s eyes shot up, and the Kryptonian slid the black case across the table. Lena caught it before it fell over the edge. The case clicked as she opened it, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  


“Earpods?”  


“Lillian let loose her personal experiment after she was incarcerated. Like a last resort. It kills humans by messing with the chemicals in their brains, and there’s a good chance it’s after you. Those will keep you safe.”  


“How do you know it’s after me?” Lena questioned. She leaned away from her desk, seemingly alert.  


“It attacked me last night,” Supergirl confessed. Lena’s eyes widened with worry. She continued, “It’s designed to torture aliens like me, too. Even if you aren’t a target, all my friends are at risk.”  


“Oh my god−”  


“If it gets hold of my secret identity, it’s over. I can’t stay at my base of operations anymore. It’s too risky.”  


“So you’re a fugitive?” Lena asked. Supergirl nodded, though the word fugitive made her stomach feel sick. Lena tilted her head, raising her chin to look up at her. Supergirl felt conscious of how tall her boots made her appear compared to the CEO.  


“Do you have anywhere to go?” Lena’s second question made Supergirl’s chest feel numb. The Luthor leaned against her desk again, her thumb pressed against her chin in thought.  


“I… I hate to ask a favor,” Supergirl muttered, “Especially after everything that happened.”  


“You need a place to hide?”  


“Yeah.” Supergirl felt her shoulders tense up. Lena just had to deal with another family member put behind bars, and she was repaying her like this? Lena pondered the idea for a moment, her eyes cast to the floor. It felt like her eyes lit up the office when they rested on the Kryptonian again.  


“There’s an area in the basement of L-Corp that you can use as a hideout. It’s empty right now, but I can get living arrangements in there.”  


“No! No, that’s too much. My base of operations can bring that here. They won’t leave a trace,” Supergirl protested.  
Lena chuckled, “Alright, have it your way.”  


“Thanks, Lena,” Supergirl smiled, “I owe you one.” Lena’s eyes lit up for a moment before she began to head down the hallway. She motioned for the Kryptonian to follow her, though she stopped near the big doors.  


“You’re pretty clever, looking for a hideout here,” Lena commented as she swung open one of the doors to her office, “Right under Lex’s old place. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”  


“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Supergirl fretted, “I don’t want to throw you back into things if you don’t want to. I’d get it.”  
Lena paused in front of the door, turning her head to look back at her, “This is as much of my responsibility as it is yours. I want to help as much as I can.”  
Sure enough, Jess was sitting at a desk on the other side. She abandoned her work when Supergirl walked through the doors, red cape, boots, and all. She gave her a quick wave and a smile, and Supergirl grinned back at her. As Lena led her to the elevator, Supergirl pulled out her phone. She fidgeted with the touch screen until her texts with Alex showed on the screen. She typed without looking, smiling at Lena as they both entered the elevator. Even from the little elevator car, she could hear Jess hyperventilating from their encounter.  


_L-Corp is a go. Bring everything to my location._  


When she looked up, the elevator doors were closing. It shook before making its descent, making Supergirl jump. Lena’s eyes shot to the Kryptonian, and Supergirl realized how tense her body was.  


“You seem on edge,” Lena suggested.  


“Yeah, it’s been a wild few days.” Supergirl took a deep breath, letting her shoulders droop. She found herself fidgeting with the hem of her cape again. Her phone lit up, and she stole a glance at the new text.  


_On it, sis. The DEO’s getting it ready._  


“That makes two of us,” Lena agreed, and Supergirl’s gaze shifted back to her. She leaned against the wall opposite of Supergirl, her piercing green eyes drifting off in thought. She opened up the black case again, removing the earpods to fit them in. Supergirl didn’t notice the bags under her eyes until now.  


“Are you doing okay?” Supergirl asked. Lena rose her eyebrows, her face riddled with confusion.  


“Um, yeah. I was never close to my family, anyway,” Lena decided. Supergirl’s facial expression must have shown her doubt because the Luthor rolled her eyes and snickered at her.  


“There’s more to it than that,” Supergirl challenged her.  


The elevator shook as it came to a halt, announcing its arrival with a quiet ding. Both women walked out into another hallway, a sea of cubicles on the opposite end. A few employees walked by them, dressed in suits and their strides full of purpose. They both took quick glances at the two women, their eyes wide in the presence of the girl wearing the symbol of the House of El.  


“You’re almost as good at reading me as Kara Danvers,” Lena laughed. She paused, her eyes narrowing in thought, “I wonder if she’ll want to talk after what happened.” Supergirl stopped dead in her tracks, causing Lena to turn to her.  


“Are you kidding? That’s what you’re worried about?” Supergirl reacted, “Of course she wants you around!” Lena’s face went blank, her mouth slightly ajar.  


“How would you know?” Lena’s remark caused a pang of fear in Supergirl’s stomach, and she tried to straighten her posture.  


“I… um, I just, I know Kara,” she stammered, “You saved all those aliens. That will be a plus, considering how pro-alien she is.”  


“I bet she got that idea from you.”  


“No! She came to that conclusion on her own. But I appreciate it,” Supergirl exclaimed.  


Lena laughed, “Knowing Kara, she’d try to convince you anyways.”  


“See? What’s there to worry about?” Supergirl reassured Lena. Her eyes drifted towards the hallway, lost in thought despite the smile plastered on her face.  


“My decision could have hurt my reputation. Not to mention L-Corp’s,” Lena muttered. She looked up at Supergirl, her eyes fixated on her, “I know I did the right thing, but I was still working with a Luthor. The public isn’t so merciful. I don’t know if Kara will be, either.”  


“You were the hero, Lena! National City will forgive you. And so will Kara. She’s not one to hold grudges,” Supergirl reassured her. She laughed to herself, “I never doubted you for a second.” Lena smiled at the comment, but it faltered for a moment.  


“I don’t know…..”  


“Hey,” Supergirl gave her arm a friendly nudge, “If it all goes wrong− which isn’t going to happen, trust me− I’ll talk to her for you. I’ve got your back.” Lena had to rebalance herself at Supergirl’s soft jab, and the Kryptonian felt herself shrinking back− she hadn’t meant to hit her too hard, but super strength had its downfalls. Regardless, Lena’s smile illuminated the room.  


She’d have to remember to text Lena later. Despite how challenging it was to conceal her identity, losing her friendship as Kara was the last thing that she wanted.  


The Luthor walked ahead of her, reaching for an old white door that creaked when it opened. Supergirl followed her lead, cape flowing with the gust of air that came through the basement. The hideout was bigger than Supergirl expected− the ceiling was at least two stories tall, supported by four cement poles the size of tree trunks. There were some crates stacked up in the back, but it was otherwise empty.  


“This was meant to be an airplane hangar when Lex bought the place. I’m not a big fan of flying, and I didn’t particularly any more than the helicopter, so it’s been sitting here for a while,” Lena explained.  


“Don’t like flying? That’s where we differ, then.” Supergirl’s attention turned to the right, only to notice a line of targets in the corner. The papers had a diagram of a human silhouette, with bullet holes marking the head and heart.  


“What’s that all about?” Supergirl asked, pointing to the firing range.  


“Oh, I used to come in here to steady my aim,” Lena mentioned, “But I figured that was useless when the aliens started showing up.”  


“I think it’s still useful,” the Kryptonian pointed out, “Not all bad guys are superhuman.” Lena nodded in approval, her eyes narrowing in thought.  


“I wonder if a gun would do any good on my mother’s little experiment,” Lena pondered.  


“Nope. One of the agents tried that one,” Supergirl confirmed. Butterflies filled her chest at the idea of Lena being unprotected on her own. Sure, the earpods would keep her from instant death, but the metahuman’s chokehold was difficult to combat. There were other ways to maim a human, as Alex had shown her back at the DEO when she first started.  


“OH!” An idea dawned on Supergirl, causing her to grin from ear to ear. She pulled out her phone again, pulling up the string of messages with her sister.  


_Hey, do we still have Astra’s cell?_  


When Supergirl looked back up, she was met with a confused Lena, her face contorted and eyes expecting an answer.  


“Look, I’m not going to be there every time you get in trouble,” Supergirl exclaimed, “I mean, I’ll try to, but you don’t want to risk that. Better to help you now so that you can defend yourself when the time comes, right?”  


“What do you mean?”  


Supergirl’s phone vibrated in her pocket, and she took a quick glance at it.  


_J’onn says we still have it. Why?_  


“You wanna learn hand-to-hand combat?” Supergirl asked her, “I can teach you.”  


Lena took a step back, her eyes wide with surprise, “Really?”  


“Definitely! I’ve got a contraption with kryptonite that makes me vulnerable when I’m near it. That’s how I learned how to fight,” Supergirl’s cheeks were sore from smiling, “Come on! I’ll just have it sent here. It’s the least I can do for you since you’re hiding me.”  


A smirk formed on Lena’s lips, and Supergirl noticed the way her eyes crinkled. The Kryptonian planted her hands on her hips, maintaining her superhero posture.  


“And what if I get good enough to beat you?” Lena teased.  


“Come in the morning for practice and we’ll see if you’ve got it in you,” Supergirl suggested. She held out an open hand, keeping eye contact with the other woman.  


“Are you challenging me?” the other woman raised her eyebrows.  


“Maybe,” Supergirl teased back.  


“Then I accept.” Lena reached out and shook the alien’s hand, her grin brightening the room.


	3. The Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Blood in the Cut** by K. Flay

“Try again!”  


Lena lunged at Supergirl, jabbing at her throat. Supergirl dodged the attack to pass by Lena’s side. Her arms were outstretched in her first attack, giving the Kryptonian a chance to grab her wrists and hold them behind her back. Lena’s ponytail whisked into her face, feeling like silk against her cheeks. Pain rips through her waist as Lena kicked behind her, and she wrung her hands free of the hold. Supergirl slammed into the wall of Astra’s old cell, one of the side strips of kryptonite emitters pushed against her back. Pain sears into her spine, forcing her to push herself off of the wall. It felt like flames were licking at her body, but she refused to show it to Lena. She’d have time to rest when she could absorb the Sun’s energy again. The two woman circled each other for a moment, waiting for the other’s next move. Supergirl’s breathing was ragged, and she noticed Lena’s left shoulder sag somewhat.  


“Don’t rely on brute strength so much,” Supergirl commanded, “Women win through our wits. If you’re fast enough to work around them, stronger enemies won’t have time to show it off.”  
Lena nodded, her chest heaving for air. Her movements were jumpy, her eyes alert and piercing into the Kryptonian. Though her hands and wrists were wrapped in tape, Lena had been building up her biceps in the past few weeks. Not only that, but her stance was finally stable− her feet were farther apart, knees bent to take on any blow. That had taken Lena a full week to perfect, but now she was unshakable for her amount of experience.  


“Go for the throat again,” Supergirl instructed, “Pay attention to your surroundings.” She went for Lena’s chest, but the other woman blocked it with her arm. Lena had a hook on Supergirl’s arm, using it to force her downwards. Supergirl stumbled for a moment, tripping enough so that her cape brushed against the floor of the cell. Lena slammed her foot onto the edge of the cape, planting it to the ground. The tug of the cape forced Supergirl to the floor, but she hooked her foot around Lena’s before the impact. Both of them hit the ground with a thud, and both of them groaned in pain. They laid there for a moment, both women gasping for air. Lena started to massage her sore shoulder. The Kryptonian turned her head to the side, her blue eyes watching her combatant. Lena raised her hands to her forehead, disoriented. She glanced over at the alien, and they made eye contact for a moment.  


“Good job,” Supergirl smiled at her. Lena grunted in pain as she pulled herself up to her feet. Supergirl did the same, raising herself up into a sitting position.  


“You didn’t go for the throat,” the Kryptonian pointed out. Her muscles ached when she leaned into her arms, so she put them in her lap.  


“You said to pay attention to your surroundings,” Lena teased, “One more time. I need more practice on that.”  


“No way,” Supergirl protested, “We’ve been at it all morning. You’ve had enough.” Lena sighed, pouting her face before heading toward the exit door. She pressed the button to shut off the kryptonite emitters, and the glowing green strips on the ceiling and sides of the cell faded. Supergirl felt instant relief in her sore muscles. Lena walked back to Supergirl, giving her a free hand to pull her back up.  


“Can we work on it later?” Lena pleaded.  


“Tomorrow. You need rest, it’s just as important as practice. And it’s not like you’re gonna need that move today,” Supergirl told her, “Well, unless there’s something going on that you’re not telling me.” Lena laughed at Supergirl’s response, following her out of the cell.  


“No, just the usual business at L-Corp. And I’m having lunch with Kara.” With her superhuman senses flooding back, Supergirl noticed a spike in the Luthor’s heart rate.  


“Oh, really? Where are you going?”  


“Noonan’s. She said it’s one of the best places in the city,” Lena told her.  


Supergirl chuckled, “Sounds fun. I’ve heard the pot stickers are to die for.” The idea made her stomach growl. She shook the hunger out of her mind, looking up at the other woman. She was unwrapping the tape on her hand, and her heartbeat would occasionally spike before falling back to its normal rate. She turned to the left, her tank top exposing developing muscles in her shoulders.  


“You seem nervous about something,” Supergirl mentioned. Lena turned back, fidgeting with her ponytail.  


“Well, I haven’t talked to Kara since my mother’s arrest,” Lena sighed, “I don’t know what to expect from her.”  


“No worries,” Supergirl reassured her, “Just be yourself.”  


“I know,” Lena nodded. She let down her black hair. It fell onto her shoulders, revealing that her hair was wavy when left alone. She waved her arms about to stretch them.  


“Ugh, I need a shower,” she decided, “I’ll leave you to your heroics. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?”  


“Yeah, of course!” Supergirl grinned, “Good progress today!” Lena reached for a water bottle on the nearby table, taking a swig before smiling back. She turned away, giving a wave before heading through the busted white door to the rest of L-Corp. The Kryptonian waited until the door shut with a bang to jump into action. She reached for the drawer by her bed, situated in the corner of the room. Sure enough, the case for her glasses was there, and she put them on before threading her fingers through her wavy blonde hair. She’d have to get to CatCo early today if she wanted to see Lena for lunch.  


~~~  


The hum of voices flooded Kara’s senses as she opened the door to Noonan’s. A young man greeted her by her name, a waiter that she recognized from her many visits. He led her to a table for two near the bar, and she seated herself down in the chair facing the entrance. As the waiter left, Kara began to fidget with the collar of her pink shirt. She pushed her glasses in, a silent check to make sure she was well concealed. The waiter came back with a menu and a glass of water, making a heavy thunk against the table. When Kara went to reach for the glass, but her whole body froze at the sound of the bells ringing from the front door.  


The clock struck noon when Lena walked into Noonan’s. Kara wasn’t surprised that she arrived on the mark; she had seen her schedule when planning their morning practices as the Girl of Steel. Lena’s eyes scanned the restaurant before resting on Kara. The CEO had her hair up in a bun and wore a white pantsuit. She smiled at her as she approached, though Kara could see that her movements were shaky.  


“Good to see you!” Lena started.  


“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Kara responded, “Sorry that I haven’t been around lately. CatCo’s been insane.”  


“Oh, really? What are you writing about?” Lena wondered. Kara felt her posture tighten; despite knowing that Lena appreciated her work, she still wasn’t used to the fact that someone else was interested in it.  


Kara spoke the truth, “I’ve been working on an article about Supergirl. And, um… how she defeated Cadmus.” Lena nodded, her green eyes watching the reporter. The Luthor looked down at the menu as if defeated.  


“So you’re here for an interview about my mother, then?" Lena asked her.  


“No, no. I’m not here to bother you. I just want to talk to my friend.”  
Before Lena could respond, the young waiter overshadowed the table. Both women looked up, snapping out of their focus on each other. He put a glass of water in front of the Luthor before asking if they were ready to order.  


“I heard the pot stickers are great here,” Lena mentioned to Kara. She nearly felt her jaw drop to the floor. The Luthor giggled at Kara’s reaction, looking back up at the waiter.  


“Okay, we’ll definitely start with that,” Lena decided, and the waiter was off. Kara’s cheeks were sore from grinning. The other woman’s face contorted in confusion, but her smile stayed.  


“God, you’re a real life angel,” Kara muttered to herself. Her eyes fell to the menu, studying the potstickers option on the appetizers section.  


“Are you okay?” She asked the reporter. Kara’s eyes grew wide, shaking her head to bring herself to the present.  


“Sorry, I− I just really like potstickers. I love potstickers,” Kara reassured her. She looked around, feeling a lump form in her throat, “Oh god. Now I can’t stop thinking about potstickers.” Lena let out a guttural laugh, making a few people at nearby tables stop conversation and smile at the two of them. Kara couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and she felt herself giggling along with her.  


They were both interrupted by an ear-splitting screech that came from outside. The entire restaurant fell into silence, and both women stood up immediately. The waiters froze in their paths, looking around frantically for the source of the noise. Kara noticed Lena’s hands ball up into tight fists, draining the color from her knuckles.  


“Did Supergirl tell you about the metahuman?” Lena whispered. Kara paused for a moment, not wanting to give herself away.  


“A… a little. She said it was after her.” Lena looked back at the reporter, her eyebrows upturned. Concern flooded into her eyes, and Kara couldn’t break her gaze.  


“I think it’s after me, too.”  


There were more screeches and the smashing of glass. Kara instinctively grabbed Lena, putting her arm in front of her face so that the glass bounced off of her Kryptonian skin. She whipped her head to the left to see the shadowy mass morph in front of the broken window, as if taunting the two of them. Lena was up in an instant, putting herself between the reporter and the shadowy mass. A disturbing silence hung over the room− the metahuman shifted into a silhouette of a humanoid, its form dripping an oily black substance. Some of the bystanders pulled out their phones to film.  


“Lena, step back!” Kara pleaded. The CEO responded by widening her stance, fists held up to her face. The metahuman made its first attack towards Lena’s side, lunging towards Kara despite aiming for the other woman. She kicked it back with her left foot, shielding Kara with her body. It made a strange gaging noise in pain, taking a few steps back. Kara looked down at Lena’s foot, covered in the sticky black goo.  


Kara Zor-El could protect her, but not while she was Kara Danvers. She could hear Lena’s heart pounding in her chest. By Rao, maybe those practice sessions weren’t such a great idea. She hoped that Lena kept her earbuds in.  


“Fight me if you want,” Lena taunted the metahuman, “But don’t you dare get anyone else involved!” The metahuman screeched back at her, spitting the oily substance across the room. People in the crowd jumped back at it, though it didn’t seem to affect anybody. Kara took a glimpse at the hallway that marked the girl’s bathroom. If she could just make it there…  


“Lena...” Kara tried to get her attention. The Luthor wouldn’t dare look away from the metahuman− her eyes pierced her opponent like swords.  


“Get out of here, Kara!” she yelled back. She lunged at the metahuman, connecting her fist with its jaw. A bystander screamed, and the entire crowd was rushing to the door. Kara took her chance to run, stopping after turning a corner to take off her reporter clothes. She ran back into the restaurant as Supergirl, just in time to see Lena slam her elbow into the metahuman’s windpipe. It choked at the impact, morphing back into its usual shadowy mass. A few people had stayed behind, staring at their phones as they followed the scene before them.  


Perhaps Lena Luthor didn’t need protecting after all.  


The mass of shadows morphed into a pair of hands that were strikingly familiar to the Kryptonian. Before she could react, the metahuman clamped its oily fingers onto Lena’s head, making her lose balance. Instead of causing Lena to lose consciousness, her earpods sent an electric shock into the monster. It screeched out in pain, making Supergirl cover her ears. Lena fell to her knees, but she forced herself back up once the metahuman lets go of her. It morphed into a massive eye, glancing at Supergirl before flying past Lena. It morphed into its probing fingers again, lunging for Supergirl’s throat. It latched on before the Luthor could react, and Supergirl found herself gasping for air. The Kryptonian hooked her arm around its wrist, dripping in oil. Supergirl forced it to let go of the chokehold as she flipped around, pinning the phantom arm in between her bicep and chest. It felt like Supergirl was squeezing into a tub of goo. Lena went straight for the metahuman’s free hand, twisting its wrist to make it cry out in pain.  


The front door flew open, several agents in black filing in. Human screams and the trampling of footsteps filled the restaurant. The metahuman dissipated into an unidentifiable mass, slipping from Supergirl’s and Lena’s hold. It flew across the heads of several agents and out the door. Supergirl used her x-ray vision to track it, only to see the gaseous monster disappear into a nearby storm drain. She let out a sigh, turning towards Lena. She could see several bruises on her arms, but her eyes were alert.  


“Nice job,” Supergirl complimented her, “You might be able to take my place one day.” Lena’s eyes widened in surprise, turning away when one of the agents approached Supergirl. The Kryptonian immediately recognized her as one of the DEO agents that sat near Winn on the major computers.  


“Thanks for the help, Supergirl,” she spoke, nodding to Lena, “You too, Ms. Luthor. We’ll do an investigation from here on the metahuman.”  


“Great! I’ll leave you be, then,” Supergirl decided, motioning for Lena to follow her out of the restaurant. As she passed by the DEO agent, she whispered into the Kryptonian’s ear.  


“Agent Danvers is recovering.”  


Supergirl stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her sister. A heavy weight lifted off her shoulders, and she had to keep herself from levitating off the ground. She turned back and grinned at the DEO agent, but she had left to collect evidence. She felt a tug on her shoulder, making her jump and face Lena. The other woman’s heartbeat was still pounding from the adrenaline, her eyes glistening with a fresh fear.  


“Shit! Where’s Kara?” she choked out. Supergirl’s shoulders tightened; she had never heard her swear, nor could she have imagined it before.  


“Right!” Supergirl forced herself to speak, “Kara! I’ll… I’ll go check the perimeter! I’ll grab her if I see her!” She flew through the busted window without a second thought, cape flying behind her. The few bystanders left filmed her exit, ooing and aweing all the while. Lena frantically scanned the restaurant, only to see a stumbling Kara come out from behind the bar. The reporter hoped that Lena didn’t see the employee door close behind her.  


“Miss me?” Kara joked. Lena ran up to the other woman, pulling her into a tight hug. They hung onto each other for a moment, and Kara felt Lena’s shoulders relax into her arms. When Lena pulled back, she caressed Kara’s arms for cuts and bruises.  


“Are you alright? Did that thing−”  


“I’m fine! I just jumped out of the way when Supergirl got here, that’s all,” she insisted. She put her hands on the Luthor’s shoulders, which rose and fell as she caught her breath. Lena jumped at Kara’s touch, but their eyes fixated on each other.  


“That was so cool! You beat the crap out of that thing!” Kara exclaimed, “I mean, did you see yourself?!” Lena started giggling, covering her mouth as if she was self-conscious. Kara smiles when Lena’s eyes crinkle again.  


“Well, I’ve been taking some self-defense classes,” Lena points out, “I still have a lot to learn.”  


“But you knew enough to take that thing down!” Kara pointed out, making Lena laugh again. The reporter looked around, realizing that most of the bystanders were staring at them. Some of the waiters attempted to clean up the broken glass, working around the DEO investigation team.  


“You know, I don’t think we’re getting lunch here,” Kara mentioned. Lena looked around at the chaos around her.  


“Oh, we caused all this, didn’t we?” Lena realized. Kara let go of Lena’s shoulders, causing the other woman to look back at her.  


“Not your fault that there’s an evil shadow thing trying to kill you, right?” Kara reassured her. She felt her stomach growl, and she shot a question at Lena, “Still hungry?” Lena pondered the idea, looking out the front door before looking back at the reporter.  


“There’s a good Chinese restaurant a few streets down,” Lena mentioned, “Still up for potstickers?”  


“Oh god, yes,” Kara grinned. Both of them were quick to leave the scene, entering the outside world with smiles on their faces.


	4. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sad & High** by Dillistone _**(Lena's Theme)**_
> 
>  **Queens** by Misterwives

The dummy was pushed back by Lena’s palm attack, brushing Supergirl’s stomach as it swayed back to its attacker. The Luthor threw her elbow back for a punch, hurling her fist forward with brute force. She missed the collarbone, connecting at the chest. Her powerful attack brought her whole body forward, making her take a few clumsy steps forward to recover her balance.  


“Not so hard!” Supergirl protested. She walked behind the other woman to hold down her shoulders, “Keep your balance!” Lena took another swing without hesitation. Supergirl let go of her as another fist went flying, striking too far to the left.  


“Slow down. You need to focus on your aim,” the Kryptonian insisted. But Lena couldn’t hear her− the blows kept coming. One, two, three hits into the chest, only the first making its mark. The dummy didn’t have time to bounce back. Lena fell into a frenzy, slamming it down with every ounce of energy she had. The dummy hit the floor of Astra’s cell with one final kick to the ribs, defeated. Lena’s body swayed for a moment, her green eyes ablaze. They looked up at Supergirl, and she could swear she saw the glistening of fresh tears. Lena turned away to pull the tape off her arms. She pushed the button to extinguish the Kryptonite emitters, giving the Kryptonian a surge of energy.  


“I-I’m sorry. Today’s not a good day,” Lena muttered, undoing the ponytail in her hair.  


“Lena−”  


“I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Lena decided. She left Astra’s cell, darting past the table and towards the busted white door.  


“You were doing great! You don’t need to get−” Supergirl was cut off by the slamming of the door. She groaned to herself, looking down at the fallen dummy beside her. Dead eyes stared back at her, a hostile look stamped on his face.  


“What’s your problem?” she challenged it. The Kryptonian was met with silence.  


~~~  


It was the third time Kara had woken up that night. She groaned to herself as she switched to her left side in the cot− it wasn’t hunger or the need to use the restroom that had awoken her, for once. Astra’s old cell sat across the room, as if taunting her. She hadn’t even bothered to put the dummy back; it sat there on the ground, face watching the ceiling. Kara tried to recall the dream she was having, but it slipped through her fingers within seconds. She resorted to positioning herself on her back, bringing the covers to her shoulders.  
Was Lena Luthor keeping her up? Kara twirled locks of blonde hair through her fingers. She had no proof that the woman’s anger was targeted at her, but guilt nagged at her regardless. Her reasons could have been simple; perhaps an employee was overstepping her bounds. That would be the most plausible option. After all, being a CEO of a once-evil corporation had to be stressful. It could be more stressful than being the protector of a city, but she wasn’t eager to test it. Kara looked to her right to see her alarm, which read half past eleven. Kara groaned, flipping to her side. If J’onn had the gall to call her about a midnight car robbery tonight, she might use her heat vision on him.  


Would Lena be up this late? Kara couldn’t help but question herself. If it was a coworker that caused her rage that morning, it was doubtful that she would get the rest she needed. Kara Danvers should have kept her nose out of everyone’s problems, as Alex would have told her, but her worry for her friend won out. Concentrating on her alien hearing, the Kryptonian could pick up a few hushed voices at the top of the building. There was radio silence in the lower stories, but a few people were muttering about some sort of upcoming project. Lena’s voice was not among them. She could be at her home, sleeping off the anger from today.  


There was a sniffle that was almost out of earshot, coming from the higher levels of L-Corp. Kara pushed herself up into a sitting position, cocking her head to the side to listen. There was some swearing− definitely Lena’s voice− followed by muffled sobs. It had to be coming from the main office, because the clicking of her secretary’s keyboard wasn’t that far away. The sobbing continued as Kara rose out of bed, willing her x-ray vision to make the ceiling transparent. A loud crackle of electricity enveloped the building in a split second, making her cover her ears. She yelled out in pain and curled into herself− her head wanted to explode. Silence filled the building when it static faltered. Then there were shouts from several stories above her. Kara’s phone vibrated on the table next to her, making her jump. She grabbed it before it could fall off the table. Sure enough, the words Lena Luthor popped up on the screen. Kara flipped through her messages, seeing that she had texted to her number as well as her superhero counterpart’s. Pondering both, she tapped on the message to her reporter self:  


_Yesterday was fun!_  


_I’m so fortunate to know you._  


_You’re such a good writer. I hope you stick to it._  


And then, to Supergirl:  


_Something bad happened, you need to see this._  


_Come up to my office._  


_It’s Cadmus._  


The cape hung off of a chair, the edges skimming the floor. Its red folds resembled waves in the sea, or a flag lifted into the air. Kara grabbed it, changing into her suit in record time before sprinting through the door. She turned into an empty office, ripping the window open before taking off into the night. Supergirl soared up to the top of L-Corp, taking a moment to scan her surroundings. There was still no sign of the shadowy figure− just city lights and bustling crowds in the streets below. Raising her arms, she maneuvered herself onto the balcony before touching the ground. Lena was hunched over at her desk, her eyes glued to the computer screen. All of the lights were off except for the laptop, flashing a bright white every few seconds. Supergirl approached the glass door, careful to push the door open. Lena didn’t look up at her immediately. Her eyes weren’t quite focused on the screen− they strayed off into the unknown, as if she wasn’t there. She wore her snakeskin dress that held a tight grip on her body, with her hair up in a bun.  


“You texted me,” Supergirl spoke, making the Luthor look up. Her eyes were glassy and swollen, and she would rub them on occasion.  


“My mother sent me this,” Lena mumbled, pointing at the screen. Supergirl’s gaze fell onto the laptop, the oozing black eye of the metahuman blinking back at her. Supergirl crouched down beside Lena’s chair. It sounded distorted when the creature spoke, morphing into a mouth when it had to articulate complex words.  


“Mom said that Supergirl is a bad influence on you. We have to save you so that you’re not in her control anymore. If you continue to work with her, then mom will send me after you. She also has control of your network. If you and Supergirl don’t hand yourselves in after 48 hours, we have to destroy L-Corp together. Mom is disappointed that you and L-Corp have become alien sympathizers. You’re making yourself the enemy, and you know better. We don’t have to hurt you if you listen us. There’s still a chance to be good.”  


There was a flash of light, and the message repeated. Supergirl leaned into her knees, eye level with Lena.  


“Lena, if you want me to leave…”  


“No. I’m keeping my promise.”  


There was a pause, and Supergirl closed the laptop. Lena’s eyes were still distant, not as bright as they should be. Supergirl leaned into the desk, studying Lena’s face.  


“You’ve done so much for me. I can’t ask you to do this for me, there’s too much at stake for you.”  


“Supergirl−”  


“I’ll find another place to stay. I’ll find that thing before the 48 hours are up, okay? I’ve already notified my base of operations, they’ll help me.”  


“This is my business, too,” Lena’s eyes pierced into Supergirl’s, “This is my company at stake, because of my mother. I’ll help you find them. Even if that just means giving you a place to hide.”  


“Lena, you don’t have to do this. I can’t ask you to fight your family.”  


“They’re not my family.”  


“She raised you, though. It’s still hard.”  


“More like trained me,” Lena spat, “I was a means to an end. A backup plan if Lex failed. A tool to bring my mother glory! You heard it from the metahuman, I’m another damn experiment for her to play with! The only difference between me and that… that thing is that I came from an orphanage, not a lab!” Fresh tears fell from Lena’s face, staining her cheeks. She tried to rub at her eyes, turning her face away from Supergirl so that she couldn’t see. The Kryptonian found herself holding Lena’s hand. It was cold at first touch, but began to warm with Supergirl’s body temperature.  


“You know you mean more than that,” Supergirl told her, “So much more.” The other woman nodded, turning her gaze back.  


“I’m sorry about getting angry this morning,” Lena muttered.  


“It’s okay,” Supergirl paused, tentative to continue, “Can I ask… Well, something was off with you today.”  


“Just me,” Lena insisted, “It’s dumb, it’s just nightmares.”  


“It’s not dumb, Lena,” Supergirl promised, “Go on.” Lena let out a shaky breath, wiping away her tears.  


“I know I’ll have to see my mother in court after what happened. I keep having stress dreams over it, seeing her... just, screaming at me from the stand. Attacking me, sometimes. Or putting me in her handcuffs; I’m stuck with her. I-I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about it.”  


“Wait, how long have you been having these dreams?”  


“It started last night, I haven’t slept since then,” Lena furrowed her eyebrows as if confused, “I kept waking up. And when I fell back asleep, I’d dream it again. I tried to sleep in my office tonight, but it keeps happening.” Lena looks down at her hand, clasped into Supergirl’s. She shakes her head, sobbing, “It feels… like I’m alone. And I’ll never contact another soul again.”  


It hit Supergirl at Lena’s words. Lena leaned away from the Kryptonian, though she refused to let go of their shaky handhold.  


“Lena, when was the last time you took those out?” Supergirl questioned her, pointing at the earbuds. Lena tilted her head, touching her ear lobes.  


“I haven’t,” She told her, “Not since you gave them to me. They saved my life yesterday, remember?”  


“Yeah, when that thing tried to suck the happiness out of you!”  


“What?”  


“Take them out! It’s still messing with your head!” Supergirl exclaimed. Lena’s hands went for her earpods, throwing them onto the table. Her whole body seemed to relax as they were taken off; her head and shoulders curled into themselves.  


“Better?” Supergirl asked. Lena wiped her face with her arm again, no longer trying to hide her tears.  


“Exhausted,” Lena sighed.  


“Well, that’s something,” Supergirl tried to sound optimistic. She rose up to her full height, letting go of Lena’s hand. She hurried over to the big wooden doors of the office, cracking one open to get a glimpse of the hallway. Jess was there, filling out papers. Her eyes grew wide when she recognized the Girl of Steel.  


“Get us a tub of chocolate ice cream. Stat,” Supergirl commanded. Jess nodded, her face contorted. Supergirl shut the door, walking back to Lena’s desk.  


“Alright, we’re talking through this until you feel better. I hope you like chocolate,” Supergirl asserted, sitting at the edge of Lena’s desk. She patted the spot beside her, and Lena got up from her chair to join her. Supergirl put an arm around Lena’s shoulder. She was surprised by how well Lena took it− she would have expected a woman like her to shy away from physical contact. Instead, she sank into Supergirl’s hold, savoring it.  


“I doubt you want to hear about my mom issues,” Lena pointed out.  


“I’m a good listener!” Supergirl grinned at her, making the other woman giggle.  


“Okay, you win,” Lena gave in, “But there isn’t much to it. I’m cleaning up my family’s mess and I want nothing to do with them anymore, but they keep coming back to haunt me. And I’ve dealt with their shit over and over, and I’m better than letting it affect me, but−”  


“You still feel hurt when it happens?” Supergirl finished. Lena’s attention focused on her, eyes wide when the Kryptonian voiced her own thoughts. Supergirl laughed, “Yeah, I’ve been there before. It’s the worst.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“I keep uncovering these horrible things my family did back on Krypton,” Supergirl explained, “I mean, my dad created Medusa. And my mom used me to lure my aunt out of hiding so that she could get arrested. And my aunt− don’t even get me started. They’re all dead, and they’re still trying to torment me.” Supergirl a heavy weight fall off her shoulders. She hadn’t realized how long it had been since she sorted through her emotions about Krypton. Not since she fought the metahuman in her apartment, but that was only a moment of resurfacing memories of her mother.  


“I shouldn’t be so bothered,” Lena sighed, “I’m not related to her.”  


“You don’t have to become her,” Supergirl insisted, “That’s what I figured out. You’re your own person with your own decisions, okay? Look what you’ve done to L-Corp! People are excited about what good you’ll do next! Lena, you’re unstoppable. This is just one more challenge you have to face.” Green eyes met blue, and Supergirl felt a shiver down her spine, “I’ll be there for you at the trial, if you need me. You’ll always have me.” Lena blinked, looking like a deer in the headlights.  


“I know I have to do what’s right,” Lena choked out, “But the more I do it, the less people want me around.” There was the heart of the problem, and Lena knew it. She apologized to Supergirl, muffled as she tried to wipe away fresh tears.  


“Hey, you can find your own family,” Supergirl insisted, “That’s a plus for orphans like us, right? I’ve got family at my base of operations. There’s even people who I met through my other identity. They’re family too! And you’re part of it, whether you like it or not.” Lena chuckled at that, pulling the alien into a hug. Supergirl felt the need to be closer to her, as if to absorb her energy.  


“Thanks. You’re in my new family, too.”  


“Can you name anyone else?” Supergirl questioned, “Kara Danvers?” Lena’s heartbeat raced at the sound of her name.  


“I love Kara,” Lena breathed. There was something about the way she said it that made Supergirl’s heart flutter, warmth flooding through her despite Lena’s cold skin. Supergirl pulled away from the embrace at her strange reaction.  


“Well, now you’ve got two of us,” Supergirl kept her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “And we’re going to find this metahuman, and, and…. Pardon my French, but we’re gonna kick your mom’s ass. You deserve way better than that!”  


“Didn’t think I’d ever hear the Girl of Steel cuss,” Lena teased.  


Supergirl laughed, “You got lucky that time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the song change! The old one will come in a later chapter, I just got them mixed up. Woops.


	5. The Mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Classy Girls** by The Lumineers

Kara wasn’t expecting the need for her super hearing today. She could have been surprised if she could focus on her article, or if she had bought an extra latte for herself before arriving to work at CatCo. By noon, her head was so groggy that she couldn’t read the first sentence and comprehend it. Abandoning her work, Kara’s gaze peeped over her laptop screen. She pushed her glasses up, listening intently to the busy office space. Snapper was yelling at one of the younger journalists− thank Rao she wasn’t the newest of the newbies anymore. It was only a matter of time before her boss would invade her workspace and treat her the same way. He was too busy nowadays, with his temporary duty as the boss since James Olsen was away at Metropolis, so he wouldn’t reach her until the afternoon. Kara could feel a seed of guilt in her stomach; after all, it was her fault that James was there. It was for the best that he stay under the protection of Superman with the metahuman in the city. Even Winn and Alex weren’t allowed to leave the DEO at this point.  


And then there was the ordeal with Lena Luthor. It had been almost twelve hours since they saw Lillian’s video. That was twelve hours that Kara could have used to figure out a plan, but her fear of Snapper’s wrath kept her eyes glued to the computer screen. Now she only had thirty-six hours to find the metahuman, if the DEO hadn’t found anything first. A burning anxiety pulled Kara away from her article. She couldn’t keep her talk with Lena out of her mind− the metahuman’s threat was far less distracting than the glimmer in the Luthor’s eyes when Kara spoke. Kara wasn’t sure if she had felt so close to someone before, except with Alex. Though it felt different than her sister; there was some sort of nonverbal understanding with Lena that Kara was trying to wrap her mind around.  


A certain voice scattered Kara’s thoughts. It came from beyond her workspace, past the wall behind her and towards the elevator. A woman whispered to herself, one that Kara recognized.  


“Dammit, forgot to get a latte!”  


“Ms. Grant!” Kara thought out loud, alerting a few of the reporters around her. They gave each other skeptical looks, and Kara felt her face heat up.  


“Um, sorry, never mind,” she muttered, closing her laptop before leaving her workspace. She walked past Snapper on her way to the CEO’s office, making him look up from his rant.  


“Kara−”  


“Gotta use the bathroom!” Kara called back. Snapper rolled his eyes as Kara turned the corner. She found herself face-to-face with her old boss, clad in a dress more expensive than Kara’s paycheck.  


“Kara!” Cat said her name correctly.  


“Hi, Ms. Grant! Surprise visit?” Kara walked up to her. She could feel a grin spreading across her face. She followed the former CEO into her old office. Cat paused in the center, overseeing her domain. It was obvious why she was the one to display Supergirl to the world− her energy radiated like that of a superhero.  


“I missed this place,” Cat sighed, putting her hands on her hips. She chuckled to herself, joking with Kara, “Is Snapper under your thumb yet?”  


“Working on it,” Kara laughed, “I’ll get there, don’t worry.”  


“That’s what I like to hear,” Cat approved. She surveyed her surroundings for a moment.  


“Where’s James?” she asked her old assistant.  


“Oh! He’s, um, away for a while,” Kara stuttered, “In Metropolis. Snapper’s in control until he gets back.”  


“Oh, that’s disgusting,” Cat groaned, “Well, it will be a good experience for you, at least. He won’t be the last ego-driven man you’ll have to put up with.” Cat sat down on one of the white sofas, patting the seat next to her for Kara to join her.  


“What have you been doing all this time?” Kara asked, sitting next to Cat. The older woman smiled, letting muscles relax.  


“More writing,” Cat explained, “Look, I know it’s not much of a jump. I’m writing a fiction novel.”  


“That’s great!” Kara cheered her on, “Why’d you pick that?”  
“Well, despite the fact that we have real heroes now? That whole industry is dying. It’s a shame, the human race has been telling stories for years, and we can’t stop now,” Cat reached for a glass of water on the glass table, “They need someone like me to save the industry again.”  


“Absolutely!” Kara joked, “Cat Grant, Queen of all Literature!” That made Cat laugh. There was a pause, a silence that crept over the office before the former CEO spoke again.  


“I’ve been reading your articles, you know.”  


“You have? Really?”  


“Of course, I want to see if Snapper’s teaching you well,” Cat pointed out, “Looks like he has so far. Not bad for starting out.”  


“Thanks,” Kara was sincere, “that means a lot.”  


“You’ve gotten your hands onto some pretty influential sources, too,” Cat continued, “Supergirl and Lena Luthor, for starters. How did you get the inside scoop with Cadmus?”  


“Ah,” Kara scrambled to give a tangible answer, “I’m… friends. With Lena. And she gave me the contact for Supergirl.”  


“Friends?” Cat raised an eyebrow.  


“Yeah, we met when Clark Kent was here. He brought me along to interview her.”  


“That would explain why you were with her when Noonan’s was attacked,” Cat decided.  


“Wait,” Kara’s eyes widened, “How would you know I was there?”  


“I have more sources than you have plain sweaters, Kara,” Cat clarified, “I know everything that happens in this city.”  


“So you know about that shadow thing, then,” Kara suggested. Cat nodded, studying the younger woman. Kara shook her head, “Lena’s fighting so hard. It’s horrible that it’s going after her after what happened with her mom−”  


“It sounds like you know quite a bit about her emotions,” Cat pointed out. Kara paused, feeling her back slouch into the white couch.  


“I just… I’m confused,” Kara began, “I’ve never really had a friend like Lena before.”  


“Oh? I wouldn’t have expected you to become close with her,” Cat commented, “I’ve met the girl at a few parties. Very reserved, not sure how to handle people outside of business. She’s so unsure of herself in some areas that it holds her back. But god, is that woman driven. Absolutely unbreakable.” Cat pondered her own words for a moment, smiling at Kara, “You know what, I take that back. You two have some similarities.”  


“I think ‘unstoppable’ would be the best word to describe her,” Kara pointed out.  


“What, you’ve seen her break?” Cat questioned her. Kara sighed, feeling herself cling to the edge of her seat.  


“I’ve said too much,” she decided, “I−I shouldn’t be bothering you about it. You’ve got a novel to write, right?”  


“Novel to publish,” Cat corrected her, “Kara, you are going to sit down and talk this out with me. Whatever’s going on, you aren’t going to fix it by sitting alone in the dark. Now, what’s going on with you and Lena Luthor?” An overwhelming sense of dread dropped into Kara’s chest, though she didn’t know why.  


“I just… I care about her a lot,” Kara stuttered, “It’s strange. We’ve been there for each other, and, God, all these things that are happening to her are horrible. She’s got no family, and I lost mine. I… I get her, you know? Like, she just knows how I feel. I never want to see her hurt like I was. I just can’t stop thinking about those little moments when we’re both happy, and not figuring out her mother’s next move. Like at Noonan’s, before that thing showed up.”  


“Aw, Kara,” Cat gave her a sly smile, “You’re in love.”  


“I’m what?”  


“It’s your first time! God, if I could go back to when I was in your spot,” Cat shook her head, “I’d change so many dumb things I did.” Kara’s gaze fell to the floor, sheer terror flooding through her body. She felt herself shaking her head, her mind falling apart.  


“I wouldn’t report on her anymore,” Cat joked, “You’re too biased towards Lena, now.”  


“But, that’s not−” Kara’s voice faded before she spewed evidence to her former boss, “What about James? And your son? I liked them!”  


“Yes, that’s called being bisexual.”  


“But how would I know? I’ve never met a bisexual person before!” Kara stuttered.  


Cat’s gaze met Kara’s, “You’re looking at one.” Kara shook her head, her hands shaking.  


“Oh my god, are you sure?”  


“You tell me. Are you?”  


Kara tried to lean back into the couch, but her muscles were too tense for her to relax. Could she be? She could have guessed that Alex would have figured that out about her sister by now. Then again, Alex still struggled with accepting herself, so how could she notice it in Kara when she could barely see it in herself? She wouldn’t be this terrified if Cat’s words didn’t have some truth to them. It would explain her feelings with Lena too− now that she thought about it, it felt like her previous advances with James. But it was much deeper than that, the language they shared without words. It had been there all along, she could never lay her finger on it.  


“Even if I am, I doubt it means anything to Lena,” Kara pointed out.  


“Oh no, Lena Luthor is as gayer than Anderson Cooper with a pride flag,” Cat insisted, “She’s good at hiding it from her straight business partners. Or she’s just as clueless as you, I don’t know.” Cat was almost laughing at Kara’s self-realization. The younger woman couldn’t imagine what her facial expressions looked like as her whole life was being rolled out in front of her.  


“I’m so scared,” Kara blurted out, “Why am I so scared?”  


“Because you have to dive.”  


~~~  


Diving may be Kara’s solution, but she couldn’t do it on a whim. Not because she was afraid, she decided, but because it would jeopardize Lena. How could she risk losing their friendship when Lena needed her most? After work, Kara sauntered through the streets of National City, unaware of the people walking by her. Diving was inevitable, but she had to delay it out of necessity. But there was nothing wrong with testing the waters, as Kara was sure Cat could agree to that. She lifted her blouse, checking her blue suit hidden underneath.  


There was another secret that Kara could share. And since the metahuman was already after her, it wouldn’t put her in any more jeopardy than she was already in.  


Kara went through her reasoning as the towering headquarters of L-Corp came into view. Yes, this was perfect for testing the waters of the dark sea before her. She was never any good at judging how boys felt about her, and understanding girls felt like a whole new plane of existence. Walking through the sliding glass doors of L-Corp, she came to a conclusion: If she revealed herself as Supergirl, then she could see how well Lena reacted to something out of the ordinary. If this went well, then Kara could follow through with the dive once the metahuman was taken care of.  


That sounded like an excellent plan until Kara noticed the dead bodies scattered across the floor of the reception center.


	6. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Cecilia and the Satellite** by Andrew McMahon and the Wilderness

Kara ran to the body closest to her, a young man in a suit sprawled near the entrance. There was no blood, and when Kara listened with her super hearing, no pulse. In fact, there was not a single heartbeat within earshot. She flipped the body over, searching for injuries. Still, there wasn’t a scratch of evidence, not until Supergirl noticed the space above his ears. Little blood dribbled out as if he had scraped his head on both sides. His hair was pressed down in five spaces, resembling fingerprints. Kara raced to the next dead employee, a receptionist slouched against the desk. Sure enough, the same ghost hands had touched her, leaving behind five distinct scabs.  


The metahuman had arrived twenty-four hours early.  


The placard marking the staircase was in the corner of her eye. She sped through the staircase as fast as her feet would carrying her. Considering the seconds it took to reach the top, she had to question herself if the Flash had assisted her to the top floor of L-Corp. But all thoughts of help ceased as Kara ripped open the emergency door. Sirens went off, but they were hardly noticeable compared to the silence that filled the hallway. Jess was absent from her desk, thank Rao. That’s what the metahuman got for attacking L-Corp during the weekend. But still, all those people downstairs− Kara could count at least twenty in her head− should she have seen it coming? The Kryptonian looked behind her, noticing that she used excessive force on the door, bent and shoved into the corner wall.  


Amongst the wailing sirens, one heartbeat rang loud and clear on the top floor. It pounded in Kara’s ears along with erratic breathing.  


Lena was alive.  


Kara was in her office before she knew it. The CEO was focused on her laptop before the Kara walked in, but she immediately jumped up at her sudden appearance. Her bright green eyes pierced Kara like daggers, her mouth dropping in shock.  


“Kara?” Lena began to approach her, “Kara, what are you doing here?!” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, making the other woman freeze. She relaxed into the hug, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist.  


“I’m sorry,” Kara spoke, “I−I came to surprise you. I had no idea… I should have seen this coming. I should have.” Over Lena’s shoulder, she could see the security footage on her computer screen. There wasn’t a single sign of life− bodies piled up on the lower levels of L-Corp.  


“How could you have?” Lena tried to be optimistic, “What’s done is done. Nobody can fix this.”  


“I know,” Kara tightened her grip, “I wish I could do something.”  


“Nothing to do but wait,” Lena insisted, “The police should be up here soon.”  


“The police?” Kara pulled back, catching Lena by surprise, “No, we can’t do that!”  


“Why not?” Lena stuttered.  


“That was a warning!” Kara explained, “It’ll just kill the police if we’re still here. The longer we stay, the more we endanger National City.”  


“God, you’re right,” Lena ripped open one of the drawers to her desk, flipping through her papers, “You need to get out of here before it comes back.” Identifying a few important documents, she folded them before stuffing them into the pockets of her coat.  


“I’m coming with you!” Kara insisted, putting her hands on the opposite side of Lena’s desk. The other woman’s gaze snapped to her, green eyes so intense that Kara felt herself backing away.  


“Why the hell would you do that?!” Lena challenged her, “I’m a fugitive! I can’t let you get hurt!”  


“Lena, there’s something I need to tell you−” Kara’s super hearing broke her attention. The shuffling of several pairs of boots made her turn away from the other woman. A door slammed from the bottom floor, loud enough to make the Kryptonian flinch.  


“Kara−”  


“The police are here,” Kara told her, “We need to go!”  


“How would you know that?” The shuffling of boots grew loud enough for even the Luthor to hear, confirming Kara’s claim. Lena looked back at her, body frozen and eyes wide in confusion.  


Kara could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. She had run up to the top of L-Corp to tell Lena her secret, and now it seemed that she hadn’t given herself a chance to take it back.  


“Hang on!” Kara shouted, ripping open her buttoned-up shirt to reveal the “S” on her chest. She shot through the balcony and was in the air in seconds, red cape flying and Lena Luthor in her arms. She gripped the other woman around her waist with her left arm, her right extended to help her steer. Lena’s heartbeat raced at unimaginable speed as they flew over the sleeping city, the golden light of individual windows whizzing by them. Skyscrapers turned to an endless sea of grass as Supergirl made her descent. National City was a silhouette against the setting sun, emitting the last light of day. Supergirl touched down onto the soft grass, letting go of her hold on Lena. The Luthor stumbled for a moment, eyes trapped in a daze but frantically scanning her surroundings. Her black hair was frazzled by the wind, arms out to keep her balance.  


“Well,” Supergirl looked around, “There aren’t any roads here. The metahuman can’t find us if we’re on the road, right? I met the Flash here once. Weird, how a gut feeling can take you to the right place.” Lena’s eyes fell on the Kryptonian, but was still unresponsive. A seed of worry planted into Kara’s stomach, and she felt her voice tremble.  


“I, um, I meant to tell you. I really did. I− I didn’t want to put you in danger, you know? All my friends had to go into hiding when the metahuman showed up. Until, um, I had a good talk with an old friend of mine, and, well, she kind of convinced me to talk to you,” Kara’s voice failed the more she tried to explain herself, “That’s why I was there, and, and Supergirl was not there, because, you know, I’m Supergirl, a-and Supergirl is Kara Danvers, so−”  


Kara’s voice died as Lena approached her. Her cheeks grew hot as Lena reached for her face, only to pull off her glasses. In the rush to get out of the building, Supergirl had forgotten to take off the most pertinent piece to her disguise.  


“Forgot your glasses,” Lena tried to joke, though her voice was hoarse, “Now you look like the Girl of Steel.” Kara reached for her arms, noticing how shaken the other woman was. Her entire body was shuddering, her heartbeat still racing faster than ever before. Even Supergirl could hear her own at a similar rate, but it wasn’t for the same reasons.  


“Hey, are you okay?” Supergirl questioned Lena, “It’s a lot to take in.”  


“I need a minute,” Lena insisted, cracking a smile, “I−I really hate flying.” Kara’s nose crinkled as she laughed, bringing back Lena’s attention.  


“Don’t worry. We can walk to the next town, if you’d like,” Supergirl smiled.  


“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Lena joked. Her balance faltered, and she leaned against a deteriorating fence post. Kara moved to help her up, but Lena held a hand out in protest.  


“Can we just sit down for a moment?” Lena asked. She began to sink into the grass, letting out a deep sigh.  


“Yeah, of course,” Kara reassured her, crouching down to sit beside her. Both of their backs were against the fencepost, which trailed off into the meadow’s horizon and out of sight. The first stars twinkled in the sky, observing the two women on Earth. In their rush to leave the city, the two of them had missed the sunset. But the moon protected them, washing the meadow silver. Bugs chirped and hummed around them, conversing with one another while Lena and Kara stayed silent. But the silence wasn’t bad− Kara could sense both of their heartbeats slowing, and Lena could focus on calming herself down from the flight. Knowing that the other woman was right next to her was all that Kara needed.  


Cat’s words seemed obvious to her now. Despite how terrifying it was for both of them, diving was necessary. Though there was one last worry that nagged at Kara and ate up her insides. She didn’t dare speak it out loud, looking to the stars for a distraction. Rao had shown up in the night sky, watching over her.  


“God,” Lena broke the silence, “Why didn’t I see it was you?”  


“I’m so sorry,” Kara’s gaze shifted to Lena, “You should have known sooner. I should have told you right when you gave me a hideout.”  


“Kara, you don’t need to apologize,” Lena turned her head to look at her, “You have a secret identity for a reason.”  


“Yeah, but I tell the people I care about,” Kara insisted. Fear stabbed into her chest after the words fell from her mouth. Kara could see Lena out of the corner of her eye, but her laugh told a thousand words. There was a spike in Lena’s heartbeat, a pause, and she took Kara’s hand.  


“And I thought I had two cute girls in my midst,” Lena teased her. Supergirl felt herself grin from ear to ear, chuckling all the while. There was another period of silence, and the Kryptonian could feel Lena shooting nervous glances at her. As they sat under the ever-growing blanket of stars, Kara could only focus on the warmth of Lena’s hand.  


“Is Kara your real name?” Lena asked.  


“Kara Zor-El,” Supergirl told her, “I wasn’t lying when I said my mom was sort of a lawyer. She sentenced a lot of the criminal aliens back on Krypton.”  


“Do you remember Krypton?”  


“Yeah, I was thirteen when I left. You see that one tiny star, to your left?” Kara pointed toward it with her free hand.  


“The reddish one?”  


“Yeah! That’s Rao, Krypton’s sun,” Kara explained. Chuckling to herself, she muttered something in her native language, making both women look at each other. Lena’s gaze pierced into Kara, the butterflies in her stomach churning into a storm.  


“What’s that mean?”  


The Kryptonian knew exactly what Cat would tell her if she were here. Dive, Kara. Dive.  


“You’re super cute, too.”  


Lena’s eyes grew wide, her grip tightening on Kara’s hand. A small smile pursed her lips, growing into an enormous grin. The butterflies in Kara’s stomach had floated away in one surge, making her feel light. Laughter began to bubble out of her, a childish excitement flowing into her. It was as if she was being exposed to Earth’s sun for the first time, a burst of warmth that gave her infinite energy. Lena started laughing alongside her, a deep laugh, as if the other woman’s was contagious.  


“You think so?” Lena asked between laughs.  


“No, duh!” Kara giggled, “’Course I do!” She let go of Lena’s hand, threading her fingers through her hair. It felt like running her hands through silk until her arms wrapped around Lena’s shoulders. The Luthor closed off the space between them, cupping Kara’s face in her hands to kiss her. Now there was a second yellow Sun, making her chest explode like fireworks. Kara pulled Lena closer to kiss her back, though she found it difficult not to smile through the process. When they broke apart, Kara gave her a peck on the forehead, making the Luthor giggle.  


“It’s about time you said something, Kara Zor-El,” she teased. She put her head on the Kryptonian’s shoulder, looking up at her with lovestruck eyes.  


“Gosh, did everyone and their mother know I was bi?” Kara protested, making Lena laugh again. The two of them smiled until their cheeks were sore, blanketed by the galaxy and the meadow below them.


	7. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Renegades** by X Ambassadors

Kara was against the idea of buying the motorcycle, at first. Lena’s eyes were huge when she spotted the black chopper sitting in the parking lot, a red sale sign hanging from its handlebars. Supergirl objected to Lena driving it at the crack of dawn. Luckily for her, the ran-down tire shop that displayed the motorcycle was closed until seven. So there they sat, against a pine tree at the back of the shop, watching the Sun rise. Lena fell asleep at some point− Kara couldn’t tell when. It was comforting, watching her chest rise and fall as the orange morning hues gave way to a clear blue sky. The Sun was all the Kryptonian needed to wake up, so she was content with watching the world wake up with her. By the time the shop was open, Lena was rubbing her eyes to welcome the morning.  


“How long was I out?” the Luthor muttered, propping herself up against the trunk of the pine tree. Kara kept her arm around her shoulders, tucking her in with her red cape.  


“A few hours,” Kara replied, shaking her head, “You know I can fly you to the next town, right?”  


“We’ll be less suspicious this way,” Lena pointed out, “And I’ve been meaning to treat myself to a new motorcycle for the past year.”  


“A new one?” It still blew Kara’s mind that a millennial like Lena could afford things like this.  


“I had one in college, but a friend of mine totaled it. I used to ride it everywhere,” Lena’s looked out into the distance, as if reminiscing life on the road.  


“Sounds like you miss it,” Kara pointed out.  


“Not after I get this one,” Lena spoke, smiling up at the alien. She kissed the Kryptonian’s cheek before getting up. Once Lena was around the corner, Kara changed into her reporter disguise, taking a few tries making her ponytail without a mirror. Adjusting her glasses, Kara leaned against the back wall of the tire shop, listening as Lena bargained with a baffled store owner. Soon enough, the engine roared to life, and Lena came out with the motorcycle around the corner. She killed the motor, leaning the motorcycle towards Kara as she lifted her black helmet visor. She had a white helmet under her arm, pulling it out and offering it to the Kryptonian.  


“I’m guessing you don’t need this?” She joked.  


“No, no, I think I’m good,” Kara laughed. Lena tossed it in the grass as Kara hopped on, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.  


“Usually I’m the one flying people around,” Kara spoke.  


“Then you should enjoy the ride,” Lena teased, flipping her visor down. She revved the engine and turned the corner through the soft grass, wheels hitting the asphalt. Before Kara knew it, the two of them were speeding down the empty freeway. They followed the Sun as it rose; the small town gave way to endless fields, with the occasional cluster of cows observing them from the road. Kara’s blond hair tangled in the wind, as if she were flying through National City. It surprised her that this didn’t scare Lena like flying did− perhaps it was because she was in control, tied down to the motorcycle. Or Lena enjoyed the thrill of it, the adrenaline that riding gave her. Kara had to admit, being on the road made her feel warm during otherwise cold flights. Sure, the wind still blew in her face, but she could put her chin on Lena’s shoulder and hug her tighter if need be.  


Kara needed to stretch once they reached the border of the forest. One downfall to being a superhero was that she couldn’t sit still in one place for that long. Not like Lena, who still maneuvered the motorcycle with ease. With the pines towering over them, they were hidden enough to have some fun.  


“RACE YOU!” Kara yelled through the wind, letting go of Lena’s waist and flying off of the vehicle. She was the girl in the red cape in an instant, rocketing towards the motorcycle before her body could hit the asphalt. Supergirl could hear Lena laughing through her helmet. Lena’s body leaned into the motorcycle, shooting down the road at a speed that Supergirl knew was far past the limit. The Kryptonian extended her arms farther to speed up. Her fists clenched to make her knuckles turn white. Kara didn’t have the guts to show how easy it would be to beat Lena at a race, so she stayed side-by-side with the chopper. Kara was certain that Lena was aware of her inevitable defeat, but that didn’t stop her from focusing on the road or gaining momentum. Time slowed down for both of them. Pines and firs shuddered as they zoomed by, heralding their presence in the otherwise silent forest. The hiss of the wind and their giddy laughing were the only sounds to assail their ears. If only Supergirl could have the power to freeze time, she would use it now.  


All these thoughts fell from Kara’s mind when she glanced back up to the road. Several yards ahead, the metahuman waited for them. There was a snapshot that would invade their minds forever, a gaseous silhouette against an empty road, a humanoid figure dripping a black oily substance.  


Supergirl heard the screeching of tires, and the motorcycle flew in front of her. It continued to skid as Lena tried to take back control. It flew past the monster as Lena threw herself off, rolling onto the grass. Supergirl instinctively screamed her name. The road cracked at the impact as she hit the asphalt on both feet. The motorcycle collided with an ancient oak tree. It was already leaning towards the road beforehand, clusters of mistletoe adding extra weight. Roots ripped themselves out of the ground, one by one. With a load groan, the tree began to tilt towards Lena. She held herself up with her arms, looking up at the falling oak with eyes filled with terror. Supergirl was at Lena’s side before she could think twice. She shoved the woman aside, feeling the weight of the oak on her back. The tree pinned her down more out of shock than lack of strength.  


A moment in time was all that the metahuman needed. It latched onto the Kryptonian’s brain before she could even bring herself to her knees. The scene of the forest swept away. For a moment, she was back on Krypton, feeling her mother’s last embrace. Her father stood behind Alura, wiping away stray tears.  


Her vision blurred. Lena was running towards her, boots coming closer to Kara’s face.  


“STAY BACK!” Kara screamed, the air deflating from her lungs. It felt as if her head was splitting apart. She saw Lena pull the ear pods out of her ears before she fell through the floor again.  


The pod closed with a bang. The faces of her parents were distorted through the curved glass. This was the last time she’d see them, in their last breaths before their home would burn. Lena’s voice made her look forward, the runway dissolving into asphalt.  


“STAY STILL!” Lena commanded, “HANG ON!”  


Despite the mind-numbing pain in her skull, Kara could feel the tears streaking down her face. Whether she was on Krypton or Earth, her senses couldn’t paint a clear picture. The pod had shot her into space, she was certain. She could feel herself flying, farther and farther into the abyss. She turned onto her back, bringing the metahuman into a tight embrace. It wasn’t her family, but she didn’t care− it was somebody, a living thing. If she could make a stranger’s tears disappear, than perhaps she could do the same for her mother. Or herself.  


Her vision focused enough to see Lena’s figure insert something into the metahuman’s head. It screeched into Kara’s ears, causing her to let go of her hug and hit the ground in shock. The metahuman fell onto the uprooted oak tree, giving her a chance to pull herself out from under it. Kara was ripped from reality one last time. But it wasn’t something recognizable− she was thirteen again, but she was being dragged away from a pair of arms she couldn’t identify. Her striped shirt was matted with dirt, ripped in some areas. She screamed until her face went blue, feet pulled through the mud. Someone ahead of her made a gruff remark, slamming something hard on her head. Her desperate screams fell into mumbled objections, and she slid into a dizzying blackness.  


~~~  


Supergirl’s eyes fluttered for a moment. She had to squint at the Sun that shone directly over her. Turning her head to the side, she noticed Lena’s ear pods beside her, dripping in black oil. What a brilliant idea− Kara should have seen a trick like that come out of the Luthor’s pocket. But that little girl that was being dragged off, that wasn’t her at all. There was a missing piece, something that Kara couldn’t quite wrap her mind around.  


The sensation of fingers running through her hair made Kara look up. Her head was propped up on Lena’s lap. The Luthor’s eyes were piercing green, challenging the horizon ahead of her. The two of them sat on the road with a dead oak and busted new chopper, nothing but smoke and silence. But Supergirl couldn’t keep Lena waiting for her.  


“Lena…” Kara coughed. Lena’s gaze whipped to the Kryptonian, and Kara felt consumed by the woman’s gaze.  


“Kara, are you okay?” Lena fretted. Kara nodded, her throat too sore to say anything. A huge smile spread across Lena’s face, wide enough to make her eyes crinkle. It would not diminish the sickening feeling in Kara’s stomach.  


“Lena, there’s something−” Kara started, only to be interrupted by a soft kiss. The Kryptonian pulled away, pushing herself into a sitting position and gripping Lena’s hands. The sticky black substance of the metahuman stained their fingers.  


“Is something wrong?”  


“Oh, this is bad, this is horrible,” Kara rambled, “Is there a chance that I could, I don’t know, see memories in that thing after you put the ear pods in?”  
Lena leaned back, baffled, “Maybe. I’m not sure. Why?”  


“I saw something,” Kara winced as she played the memory back in her head, “I thought it was me when I first came to Earth, but I was getting… kidnapped. I was kicking and screaming, and… Lena, that memory wasn’t mine. Nobody could do that to me with my powers. That had to be the metahuman.” Lena let go of Kara’s hands, flopping them into her lap in defeat. Her eyes were vacant, searching for cracks in the road.  


“Oh my god,” Lena whispered, “Did we just murder a little girl?” Supergirl shuddered at the thought, her body numb.  


“I don’t know,” Kara mumbled, “Maybe she was already dead. By Rao, I hope so.”  


“My mom did this,” Lena seethed, “She made us do this. That wench turned us into murderers. I’ll−”  


“Lena,” Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder, “We didn’t know. “ Lena turned to Kara, tears beginning to form in her illuminated eyes.  


“That doesn’t change what we did.”  


A vibrating noise came from Lena’s jacket. She reached for her pockets, pulling out her shaking phone. Confused, Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder, getting a better look at the screen. Lena gasped, making Kara nearly fall over.  


“What?” Kara questioned, but Lena didn’t reply at first. She swiped through her phone, her eyes bright.  


“This can’t be a coincidence,” Lena was giddy. Sure enough, there was a notification from CatCo magazine. Kara took the phone from Lena, bringing it closer to her face to read the headline: KIDNAPPED GIRL WAKES UP FROM ONE-MONTH COMA.  


“One month? That was when Cadmus started going crazy!” Kara pointed out. Lena tilts the phone towards her, scanning for information.  


“She was missing for several days before they found her like that. And look− there was some sort of device that was implanted in her brain when they found her!” Lena looked over at Kara, “You think it’s her?”  


“It has to be,” Kara assured her, scrolling through the article. There was a picture of the girl halfway through, wearing the same striped shirt in Kara’s memory. Warmth flooded Kara’s chest, and she kissed Lena’s forehead.  


“Sophia,” she read the caption, “That’s her.”  


“Not bad, Supergirl,” Lena teased, “Not bad.” Supergirl pushed herself up in a standing position, offering a hand. Lena accepted it, letting their hands fall and lock as she stood beside her.  


“Hey, you know what makes me mad?” Kara joked, making Lena look up at her, “I could have scooped that article. I bet one of the newbies wrote it.” That made Lena laugh. She turned towards the Kryptonian, pulling her into a kiss. This time, Kara couldn’t stop herself from smiling.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wild Things** by Alessia Cara

It wasn’t hard for Supergirl to pick Sophia out of the crowd. The little girl leaned against the brick walls of the school entrance, watching groups of kids walk past her. An older boy tried to talk to her, but she only responded with a meek smile. He gave up after a while, and she continued to observe the scene around her. Nobody else stopped to talk to her, though some stole furtive glances and whispered to their friends. By her body language, Supergirl guessed that Sophia preferred it that way. 

Every once in a while, the girl would look up at the sky. She’d been doing that for the past month or so, her teachers had reported. At recess, after school, anytime she was outside. She’d get lost in the clouds like that, ever since she awoke from the coma. This time, Supergirl knew what she was searching for. 

Supergirl landed by the school’s flagpole. Children gasped, some reaching out to touch her cape. A breeze picked up, causing both her cape and the American flag above her to flap in the wind. Between giggles, Kara waved at Sophia to get her attention. 

“Hey! Sophia!” she called out, getting the girl to snap back to the present. A huge grin spread across her face, and she hurried down to the flagpole. The arrival of the school bus got most of the crowd to depart. The bus put on its breaks and the doors flung open. The scratched lettering along its sides made Supergirl wonder if she had saved that particular one before. Sophia would have joined the crowd on a normal day, but she didn’t need the bus when Kara got off early from work. 

“Ready to go?” Supergirl asked her. 

“Yeah,” the girl breathed, nodding her head. Children stuck their arms out of the cracked bus windows, calling out to the Girl of Steel. She high-fived several outstretched hands as the bus pulled away, laughing all the while. She took the girl’s hand, leading her down the sidewalk towards the inner city. 

“Are we gonna see Lena, too?” Sophia murmured. 

“Of course!” Supergirl reassured her, “She’ll meet us at your dad’s apartment. Maybe she can help you with your math homework.” 

~~~ 

“It should go away over time,” Lena’s voice could be heard from the front door, “She’ll start talking more after she adjusts back to her normal life.” Kara was careful when closing the door, guiding Sophia into the apartment. 

“I hope so,” the deep voice of her father replied, “Her therapy has done wonders, but the doctor says she needs companionship.” 

“Which is why I brought him,” Lena replied, “He’s been bred to help kids like Sophie. And Supergirl and I will help as much as we can.” 

Supergirl could see the figure of Lena sitting on the couch. A sturdy older man was sitting in the chair past the wall, his shirt buttoned up but wrinkled from working all day. 

“Thank you,” her father breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you visit so often. She really loves it when you guys are here.” 

Sophia recognized Lena once they turned the corner at the end of the hallway. She ran up to the Luthor, giving her a tight embrace. Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around the little girl. Supergirl leaned against the archway to the hall. The two women made eye contact, and Kara could swear that she could see the light of her old planet’s star shining in them. A huge grin spread across her face. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Lena let go of Sophia, reaching towards the floor. With her x-ray vision, Supergirl noticed the cage hidden behind the couch. Lena’s hands reached for it, opening the metal hatch. Out came the young cat that Supergirl recognized, the mane of black fur around his neck making him look regal. Sophia squealed with excitement, petting the cat as it purred. Her father chuckled at the girl’s reaction, looking over at the Kryptonian behind him. 

“Where’d you get him?” he asked. 

“Oh, Lena and I went to the animal shelter yesterday,” Supergirl explained, “He’s a certified therapy cat, don’t worry.” 

“Supergirl was insistent on getting this one,” Lena laughed, watching the cat snuggle up to the girl. Sophia sat with her legs crossed on the floor, and the cat immediately jumped onto her lap. 

“Well, he seems friendly enough,” the man pointed out, “I can hear him purring from here.” Sophia smiled at her father’s comment, gently petting the cat’s long black coat. 

“What are you going to name him?” Supergirl asked the little girl. Sophia’s eyes furrowed, eyes intense as she pondered the question. 

“Luthor,” the girl decided. Lena’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Her father leaned forward into his seat, eyes filled with worry. Supergirl felt a nervous seed sprout in her stomach− it couldn’t be good that the girl was associating with Lillian. 

“Why Luthor?” Supergirl was careful not to say Lillian’s name, “I thought that was scary for you.” The girl’s eyes fell on the cat, and they observed each other for a moment. Then, her gaze shifted to Lena. 

“Lillian was scary,” Sophia pointed out, “but Lena’s nice. A lot of kids at school say that they’re bad, but a Luthor can be friendly, too.” 

Kara swore she saw tears well up in Lena’s eyes. She was too quick for her, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, but the grin on her face made up all the difference. Lena’s watch beeped several times, making everyone look to her. 

“Shoot, I’ve got a meeting,” she looked up at Kara, “We need to go.” As Lena walked over to her, Supergirl could see Sophia’s shoulders sag in defeat. 

“We’ll be back this weekend!” Supergirl insisted, “Maybe we’ll go get ice cream, okay? Take care of Luthor!” Sophia smiled when the Kryptonian said the cat’s new name. She and Lena waved one last time as they exited the door, both of them looking out over National City from their front balcony. 

“What do you make of that?” Kara joked. Lena smiled, taking her hand. 

“I don’t know,” Lena wondered, looking out at the city. She searched the street in front of her, shaking her head, “Dammit. I’m going to be late to the meeting, the chauffeur isn’t even here yet.” 

All that Kara had to do was raise her eyebrows. Lena looked up at her, realizing what it meant. 

“No. No,” Lena backed away, still clasping Kara’s hand, “Don’t you dare. You know I don’t like flying.” Kara started giggling at the way Lena’s face contorted at the idea. 

“Alright, be late for your meeting,” Kara teased, “But if you’re interested, your girlfriend is also a pretty great chauffeur.” Lena sighed, her eyes intense as she weighed her options. 

“I really need to get to that meeting on time.” 

“I can get you there ten minutes early.” There was a pause, both of them refusing to let go of their eye contact. Lena was the first to give in. 

“Okay, fine,” Lena groaned in defeat. In an instant, Supergirl had the girl in her arms, catapulting each other towards L-Corp. It was a fleeting few seconds in the air, their hair blowing in the wind, Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s shoulders, but it was a moment that she would cherish forever.


End file.
